magicduelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexicon
Abbreviations When talking in chat some people will use shorthand to describe or example things. Here is a list of abbreviations sorted by type that are commonly used. Use your browsers Search feature to find abbreviations quickly (ctrl-f normally is the shortcut) 'Creatures' Windy - Wind Drachorn Family Pimp - Pimped Grasan Family Tree - Tree Family Drach - Drachorn Family Rein - Reindrach Family Rust - Rustgold Drachorn Family Nut - The Nutcracker Bird - Bird Family UP - Unholy Priest Family TS - Tormented Soul Family SW - Soulweaver Family BP - BloodPact Archer Family Ani - Anniversary Aramor Family Imp - Imperial Aramor Family Elu - Elucubration Family 'Locations' PC - Paper Cabin MDP - Marble Dale Park GoE - Gazebo of Equilibrium GGG - Golden Globe Gazebo GoS - Gazebo of Silence GoGS - Gazebo of Gravitational Sound BPG - Broken Pattern Gazebo GoC - Gazebo of Chaos NML - No Mans Land TB - Tribunal. Also known by the name "Lands of the East". GG - Golemus Golemicarum MB - Marind Bell LR - Loreroot MDA - MagicDuel Archives UG - Underground 'Stats & Skills' AP - Action Points VE - Vital Energy VP - Value Points XP - Heat, due to old name 'experience'. Also used by the game interface when referring to temporary boosts to the Exploration stat. Stat 'Fillable Documents' Clickies - Interactible scene elements PL - Player Logs Papers *Personal Page *Player Profile *Alliance page/doc *Comments on Self *Military page *Hate page/doc *Protector Statement *Q-doc - Quest Document *K-doc - Knowledge Collection Document Notebook 'Misc' Crit/s - Creature/s Mur - Muratus del Mur LHO - Live Help Operator AL - Adventure Log Alt - Alternate Account Main - Main Account SC - Silver Coin GC - Gold Coin WP - Wishpoint AD - Active Days PM - Private Message NPC - Non Player Character (Quest Opponents etc.) DNA - Player DNA Usable Codes *CTC - Creature Transfer Codes *ITC - Item Transfer Codes *WPC - Wishpoint Codes *MDBC - MagicDuel Bonus Credit Codes MP Level - Mindpower Level *MP1 - Mindpower 1 *MP2 - Mindpower 2 *MP3 - Mindpower 3 *MP4 - Mindpower 4 *MP5 - Mindpower 5 *MP6 - Mindpower 6 *MP7 - Mindpower 7 *MP8 - Mindpower 8 Lexicon 'Unsorted Phrases' Story Mode Exploration Mode Exploration Points King/Queen Credits Wishpoints The Council Archives Forum Black Letters Chat Citizenship Alt Abuse Fenth Altar Calender 'Combat Related' Regeneration Interval Ritual Loyalty Honour Sacrificing Stat Damage Sword Sheath Alliances NPCs by Location No Mans Land Road Slime Land Guardian Tutorial Shades Shades Marind Bell Willows Shop Guards (I and II) Loreroot Loreroot Guards (I and II) Golemus Golemicarum Little Men Empty Aramors Necrovion Shades Shade Sentinel Shade Army Locations No Mans Land No Mans Land Berzerkers Puzzle Paper Cabin Aramory Fenth Press House of Liquid Dust Underground Underground MagicDuel Archives MagicDuel Archives Labyrinth Maze Librarian Paper Dispenser Awiiya Great Hall of the Sun Hall Lands of the East Lands of the East The Drunken Corpse Pub Warrior Bust Outer Temple Inner Temple Outer City Inner Town Secret Temple Dominion of Mur Marind Bell Marind Bell Wind's Sanctuary Champions Challenge MB Fountain Angien Shrine Champions Dome Fenth Weilder Sages Keep Willows Shop Willows Wind's Crossing Loreroot Loreroot Raven Hold Back Entrance Defensive Quarters Lore Manor Oak Fort War Hold Wasps Totem Wasp's Altar Raven's Peace Golemus Golemicarum Golemus Golemicarum Mt Kelletha Labyrinth Maze Drachorn's Lair Tempest Fort Wraith's Wreck Pillars of Harmony Kelle'tha's Cannon Fenth Cave Bridge of Ages Gate of Ages Necrovion Necrovion Accursed Growth Necrovion Graveyard House of the Tainted Times Deathmarrow